All It Takes
by CowleyBoo
Summary: A one-shot for WenXOlivia. How does Wen tell his fellow bandmates about the CDs? Who does he tell first? How will Olivia react to Wen's girl fans? Read,Review&Recomend :3


**This is just a one-shot for WenXOlivia. I got the idea when watching the movie. _How_ does Wen tell his fellow bandmates about the CDs? **

**Lemme know what you guys think. Read, Review&Recomend. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>  
>Wen ran up to me and if I hadn't noticed him when I did I'm pretty sure he would have plowed me down "Livvy you need to hear this!"<p>

Blushing at his _'Livvy'_ nickname I ask "what's up Wen?" the smile on his face sends shivers down my spine, I love it when he smiles.

"you know those dudes in AV club?" I nod uncertainly, where is this going? "well they recorded us at the halloween bash and are selling the CDs!"

"hang on, people are actually _buying_ them? As in _our_ CD's?" he nods enthusiatsticly "how much are they selling them for?"

"10 bucks, their going to keep 30% and give the rest to us!" a smile forms on my face Taking my hand he drags me to find the others to give the news. Stumbling after him I tighten my hand around his, holding tight as if he was the only thing keeping me upright. With the fact that whenever I'm around him my knees turn to jelly that statement is so very true.

Turning his face back to smile at me my breath catches, that smile is just so infectious. "come on slow coach!" his bright cheery voice along with his laughter float back to me pushing me forward. God I have it bad.

Finally finding the rest of the group sat at our regular table in the busy cafeteria he stops abruptly causing me to trip. Strong arms cirlce my waist stopping me from tumbling to the floor.

Standing back on wobbly legs I reluctently step out of Wen's embrace red as a tomato. I feel his gaze on me so I turn and sit down.

**Wen's POV:**  
>The space where she had just been was just so warm but now so vacant and empty. Mentaly kicking myself for not confessing my feeling as of yet I turn to the onlooking group.<p>

"You guys will never guess whats happened!" they all pass questioning looks around

"Did Ray get hit by a bus? Please tell me thats what your going to tell us" I laugh at Stella, she had taken a huge disliking to Ray from the start.

"Sorry Stella no, something even better" silence falls upon us.

The group all turn to me eyes wide "Well?" they say in unison

"Those dudes in the AV club recorded us live at the bash and are selling the CDs at 10 bucks each" every person at the table suddenly perks up and starts high fiving "there keeping 30% and giving the rest to us!"

"Thats awsome!" Stella gets up and does a little victory dance, Mo and Charlie soon join leaving Olivia and myself watching them with huge smiles on our faces. We mean something.

**Stella's POV:**  
>The sexual tension running off of Olivia and Wen was really starting to annoy me. I swear they are the only people who don't know they each liked the other. When we saw Wen running 10mph at us with a reluctant Olivia attached to his right hand we thought they had finally figured it out, but unfortunetly no. We still have to suffer with the red faced teens. Gah.<p>

After almost dropping Olivia when Wen picked her up she honestly looked like she fit there, right in his arms. But bless Olivia's soul she stepped away leaving a hurt Wen and herslef red as a tomato. Plan A to leave them to it just was not working so Plan B it is. Time for some Stella meddling.

"Hey guys" we all turn to see Allison roll up in her wheelchair "I thought you might like to see todays paper" stopping next to Wen she hands him the piece of paper from her lap. He smiles at her, not the smile he shares with Olivia, and she smiles up at him. Flipping her long brown hair she giggles. GAG.

Olivia stands up suddenly grabs her bag and stalks away. Not even a second later Wen charges after her leaving Allison staring longingly after him.

"That was a wasted effort I'm afraid Allison" she turns her blue eyes on me "What does that mean?" she asks accusingly glaring at me

I shrug "maybe I was wrong then there are other people completley clueless to that fact that Wen and Olivia are totally crushing on each other"

Without another word she turns her wheelchair around and practically runs anyone in her way down. Mo and Charlie stare after her mouths agape.

"_Dude_ Wen didn't even realise Allison was practically drooling" I nod at what Charlie said

"Where'd Allison go?" All eyes turn on Wen and Olivia who sit down accross from Mo and myself.

Mo points behind her where a crowd of very annoyed students stood staring after the retreating Allison "thats where, running over everyones toes by the looks of it"  
>"what happened?" Wen furrows his eyesbrows then turns back to look at Olivia his expression instantly relaxing. Shrugging my shoulders I reach over and take the newspaper out of his hand almost screaming when I see the headline.<p> 


End file.
